


Don't Get Caught!

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!Noctis, brotherhood era, top!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: Both Noctis and Prompto would meet up after school in the male bathroom, located towards the back of the school building. Hardly anyone goes there meaning that they can heavily making out in one of the cubicles furthest from the bathroom door in peace.





	Don't Get Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this weeks ago but never got around to finishing this until now. It has not been beta read! I'm sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes.
> 
> (Also, I forgot urinals exist! So let’s pretend there isn’t any in this bathroom)

Due to no school activities taking place on Fridays, majority of the students would leave the school grounds once the bell rang. Only students who were studying would remain but since they would be doing their independent studying, they wouldn’t be walking down the hallways.  
Both Noctis and Prompto would meet up after school in the male bathroom, located towards the back of the school building. Hardly anyone goes there meaning that they can heavily making out in one of the cubicles furthest from the bathroom door in peace. 

There were so many places that would have been more suitable for this but they had to keep in mind that Noctis had to be at his apartment by 4pm the latest. It would only take them thirty minutes to get to Noctis’ apartment but almost getting caught by Ignis more than once made the apartment not a good option. Prompto’s house would have been ideal, his parents work late and usually go on business trips so they wouldn’t be disturbed by he lived to far from Noctis apartment for them to go there and for Noctis to be back in time.

Twenty minutes was all the time that they had for sex and clean-up, so they couldn’t waste any of it. With Noctis pressed up against one of the walls of the cubicle, their faces were practically glued together with their quick and sloppy kissing, holding each other tightly as they were slowly grinding their crotches. Moans could be heard from the pair but they had to keep in mind that people would still be wondering the halls and could potentially here them. Prompto already reached down to unzip Noctis’ trousers and pulled out his half hard shaft and began stroking, his thumb sliding over the slit. Low grunts could be heard from Noctis, trusting his hips closer to Prompto’s hand.

“…Let me… bottom?” Noctis moaned between thrusts.

“Kay.” Prompto replied.

Prompto to crouch down so that he could grab his bag that was previously thrown onto the floor. He unbuckled it and searched between school books before he is able to reach the lube at the bottom of the bag. The lube in his left hand was small, (just about fitting in Prompto’s palm) so they constantly had to resupply but it would do the trick.

When Prompto stood back to see that Noctis had already pulled his trousers and underwear down to his ankles, with his right leg out of the trousers’ hole. Both of their faces flushed red; they have been getting together like this multiple times but for some reason, it always felt slightly awkward at this stage. While Prompto was still fully dressed, his face was always redder and he would freeze for a moment realising that he has been doing this with the ‘Prince of fucking Lucis!’

“We don’t have a lot of time… remember.” Noctis brought up, making eye contact for only a second before avoiding it completely and lowering his head.

“RI-ght!” Prompto shouted at first but quickly whispered the second half.

Prompto popped open the bottle and squirted the lubrication onto his fingers, rubbing them together; spilling some of it on the floor in the process. His hand slowly went between Noctis’ legs, past his genitals and coming to a stop by the prince’s entrance. He circled around the entrance before slowly pushing his finger inside of the hole, curling it into the walls. With each thrust of the finger, it increased in pace before adding in another finger.

With Noctis’ head hanging, it was impossible to see his flushed face but Prompto is able to tell he is enjoying it. The low grunts escaped the prince’s mouth covered by his own hands. Noctis wasn’t that much of a loud person, he was able to keep his volume down… most of the time. The first time they did this, they almost got caught by a student but somehow Prompto manage to convince the student that he was just sick. Noctis on the other hand, kept quiet but having a rough time believing that Prompto was able to convince him but with all of Prompto’s babbling, anyone would just walk away.

While the pace was constantly increasing, the time between inserting more fingers was large (he had to keep in mind that they only had limited time to do something like this but, it didn’t mean he should be reckless), but Prompto managed to have three fingers quickly thrusting into Noctis, pleasuring his prostate.

“C-come on.” Noctis moaned into Prompto’s ear.

And with that said, Prompto pulled out his fingers before reaching back into his bag and pulling out a condom. Ripping the condom wrapper open with his mouth, he rolled the condom onto his hard shaft and threw the wrapper onto the floor. Using his hand, he squirted lube onto his cock and stroked it a few times to make sure that he was completely covered.

“Going up.” Prompto smiled at Noctis before his hands went to the back of Noctis’ thighs hoisted the prince off of his feet.

“Prompto!” Noctis said, raising his voice slightly. Surprised by the loss of ground under his feet.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck as his back slid up against the wall to decrease the chance of him falling. The blonde’s right hand shifted so that the Noctis thighs could rest easily on his forearm. With his free hand, he reached down to position his cock underneath Noctis’ anus and slowly pushed the tip in the wet hole.

“You f-ah!” Noctis moaned, interrupted by the new pleasure that had just entered him.

There was a moment of pause so that Noctis could become comfortable before Prompto started to thrust upwards. The thrusts were slow at first, taking it all in at first. They only had time like this once a week and only for a short amount of time and they would frequently change who would top so it always felt new to them.

Noctis tightly wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck with his head tucked in, trying to keep his moans to a minimum but with Prompto’s uneven thrusting, it was difficult. Even though he could keep his moans from being too loud, it didn’t stop the constant slick sound of Prompto’s cock in his ass. While slow and steady would decrease the sound, they just didn’t have the time to be passionate, especially in a school bathroom (which is possibly the least romantic space ever).

“F-fuck, Prompto.” Noctis gasped, bring his head back just as the pacing increasing and Prompto hitting his prostate.

His head now raised with his neck exposed, allowing his moans to become more louder and it gave Prompto the chance to start kissing the other his neck and even leaving a few hickeys behind. Prompto made sure not to leave the hickey’s too visible. He loved messing with Noctis because having the crown prince covered in hickeys would raise a lot of questions.

“S-stop!” Noctis whispered but in a panicked tone.

At first Prompto thought that Noctis wanted him to stop kissing him because Noctis had covered his mouth to prevent him doing anymore but he became aware of footsteps getting closer and louder by the second. He slowed down his thrusting before coming to a stop.

The bathroom door opened and it was almost like they forgot to breathe as they heard the footsteps come closer to their cubical. Their cubical door was locked so it’s not like they would be walked in on. But the footsteps stopped and they heard the creaking of one of the cubical doors opening and closing. The couple couldn’t pin point where this anonymous person was but they definitely were not in the cubical next to them. They heard trousers being unzipped before hearing the anonymous person starts to relieve themselves with a strong stream.

Prompto wanted to sigh in relief that the person wasn’t doing a number 2. The last time that happened, they had to run out because of how badly it smelt. Talk about being blue balled.

While they were thankful nothing toxic was happening. They could stop thinking about the strong and heavy musk that must be exiting their cubical. The anonymous person must know something is going on that shouldn’t.

Now that Prompto wasn’t focusing on thrusting, his arms started to ache. Holding Noctis up became a huge mistake. His arms started to feel sore and were slipping from the sweat on Noctis’ legs. Not wanting to drop him, Prompto bounced up a little to make sure that Noctis wouldn’t drop but was a huge mistake. The prince let out a moan but covered by a weird cough.

Prompto froze but only for a couple of seconds, he smile and began moving his hips again. This time though, the trusts were deep, long and slow. It would occur every so often but Prompto would stop trusting but only for a second or two, teasing the hell out of Noctis. He knew the prince would prefer to go fast but they couldn’t at the moment.

Before every long, the stream began to weaken before it came to a stop. The same zipper was heard again and the toilet flushed. The cubical door creaked opened again as the flushing stopped and footsteps started again as the anonymous person walked to the sinks. Another stream could be heard but it was weaker than the one in the cubical.

Feeling Prompto slowly push on his prostate, started to drive Noctis closer to climax. He ended up biting down on Prompto’s shirt collar with his eyes tightly closed shut, trying to hold back the moans. Even with his eyes shut, he could feel the blonde’s smirk burning through him. Noctis reached down between him and Prompto to grab his shaft and with a tight grip, he moved his hand up and down, slowing down and tightening his grip at the tip of his shaft.

The sink’s tap was turned off before the Hand dryer went off, which let off a loud, jet like sound which completely filled the room. This gave Prompto the opportunity to finish what he and Noctis started. While he could have waited for the person to leave, he was so close and eager. Without giving any warning, he began thrusting again at tremendous speed. He felt the sudden tighten around him as Noctis panted heavily into his neck. Prompto was the first to cum, jerking his hips to ride out the orgasm. Noctis followed close behind, aiming his cock at Prompto’s stomach, moaning out his orgasm. At that moment, the hand dryer stopped.

Noctis was too dazed by his orgasm to stop. His moan wasn’t exaggerated like you would see in porn but it was definitely heard by the anonymous person because it feel completely silent. It was like everyone forgot how to breathe. No footsteps could be heard exiting the bathroom or coming closer to the cubical they were in.

But then…

One step…

Another step…

Then a frantic dash to the bathroom door. The bathroom door was slammed opened followed by more footsteps.

Once the footsteps became also impossible to hear, Prompto let out a huge gasp and collapsed onto the floor, bringing Noctis with him. He rested his head onto Noctis’ chest, breathing heavily. Prompto let go of Noctis’ thighs so that they could rest by his sides. It only took them a couple seconds before they could collect themselves.

“Ha… You know, you are a lot heavier than I thought.” Prompto finally said, raising this head to look up at Noctis.

“Well, we could have changed positions.” Noctis sighed, finally opening his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

“Also.” Noctis started, looking back down and raised his hand so that he could pinch Prompto’s nose. “What the hell was you doing back there? Do you want us to get caught?”

“Ow! Oh come on, Noct! I was just messing with you.” Prompto winced, smacking Noctis’ hand away.

“…Yeah, whatever.” The prince replied standing up.

Noctis reached for the toilet roll so that he could wipe the remaining lube off of his ass. Prompto stood up as well, pulled off the used condom and tying the end so that he could throw it out later. While pulling up his underwear and trousers, he noticed something on his uniform.

“Aw! Noct! You got your jizz all over my blazer.” He pouted as he reached for the toilet paper. “It not coming out!” Prompto cried out as he tried dabbing and rubbing his shirt to only leave a big and wet stain on his blazer.

Noctis looked down at Prompto’s blazer. “Well, just say… you spilt milk or something.” He started to chuckle as he started to get dressed.

“Ha! Yeah! Pfft, milk. Like anyone is going to believe that!” Prompto mutter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make Noctis say "Do you even lift, bro?" when Prompto complains about his weight but it felt so cringy!!!


End file.
